Why her?
by skgq12101997
Summary: Cassiopeia absolutely abhors Scorpius' crush. Not abhor, actually. Fears. Yeah, that's the word. A crack-fic with an OC as a main character. One-shot too, a quick write for me and a quick read for you.


**A/N: Here are some pointers before you read on.**

**1) Cassiopeia's mother is Daphne Greengrass, so she's related to Scorpius because his mother is Astoria Greengrass, and that makes her pure-blood, not that I'm prejudiced.**

**2) To make it fun, Blaise and Draco had created a rule that family and relatives should be called by their second names, for familial love purposes.**

**3) Disclaimed.**

* * *

[One.]

"You what!"

Cassiopeia Artemis Zabini shrieked loudly, too loudly, that the entire Slytherin common room was staring at her and her maternal cousin, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

"Keep it down, Artie; you know we can't gather attention to ourselves. You know our dads work at the Ministry, whatever is going on with us will be sent out by owl in their offices," Scorpius said in a harsh whisper. "But Hyp-!" and Cassiopeia was cut off, "Look, Artie, I trust you this much that I had to share this with you. So please don't ruin this for me," Scorpius continued to whisper. "I wasn't about to, but thanks for the idea." It took Scorpius half a second to understand her reply, but as soon as he did, he tried to give chase, but the portrait hole of the Slytherin common room had shut close, Cassiopeia sauntering out of it.

* * *

[Two.]

"I mean, really, who would want to fall for her?" she shrieked again, and Scorpius clapped a hand to her mouth, trying to shut her up. Cassiopeia struggled to take his hand away from her face. "Can you just shut up? Stop gathering so much talk, you're making people think things," he said, staring at a group of Gryffindor girls who began to whisper. "I thought you knew that the courtyard is where all the gossip is being shared." he added. Cassiopeia caught sight of her brown locks, and pulling one out, shoved it to Scorpius' face, tickling him, and making him let go of his hold. "That's why I chose to say it here," Cassiopeia stated, walking backwards, and then turning around to run as she saw her furious cousin charge at her into the corridors.

* * *

[Three.]

"Why must it be her, Hyp, I thought you knew how I felt about her!" Cassiopeia whined, enjoying a slice of mango and smiling at a Hogwarts elf that left her a glass of water. "Yeah, I do. Unfortunately those are the same reasons as to why I like her." Scorpius replied, as if on auto-pilot. "Are you saying this is my fault?" Cassiopeia shrieked again, standing up and pointing at herself. The elf aforementioned began to run to her in frenzy. "Remy is here, Miss, is there anything Miss needs, Miss?" he said in a panic. "No, I'm sorry Remy, making you scared. You may go back to your work, Remy. You did well." Cassiopeia said in both an endearing and annoyed tone, as Scorpius raised his brow in amusement. The elf flashed an admiring smile to her and walked off with a better posture. "Oh shut up," she said, sticking out her tongue. "But really, are you saying this is my fault?" Cassiopeia continued, revolted. "Maybe," Scorpius replied, walking out of the kitchens. Cassiopeia stared at his retreating back, and slammed her teaspoon. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy you better come back here!" she shrieked once again, running after her blonde cousin.

* * *

[And finally - Four.]

"What are you doing?" Scorpius asked, in a monotone, as he watched Cassiopeia tie a rope around the door knob. "Well, if I made you like her, I'll make her hate you so that nothing happens." Cassiopeia replied, flustered. "This is mediocre, and that's coming from me. You know my prank-pulling is horrible." Scorpius stated. "You can't be crushing on a Marauder grandson and not pick up any tricks along the way." She replied curtly, giving a final knot. Scorpius said nothing. "I still think this is a bad idea Artie," Scorpius said after a minute or two of silence. "It's not a bad idea, it's foolproof," she replied blankly. "Foolproof? Have you forgotten who she is? She's Rose Weasley, genius, the brightest which of our age, daughter of the brightest which of our parents' age!" Scorpius defended, as if offended. "Geez, Hyp, I think I got that in the back of my head, no need to get so defensive," she replied, hands up in the air. "How is this supposed to go then, if it's massively foolproof?" he inquired, taunting. "I got someone wrapped on my finger and asked him to write her a note telling that there are a bunch of 'ickle firsties' up here trying to cause mayhem, in which where we are now," she began. "This person that's wrapped around your finger goes by the name of Cepheus Apollo Zabini, does he," he guessed in a monotone again. Cassiopeia ducked her head and pathetically replied; "Yeah." and Scorpius chuckled. "So basically your brother, my cousin, Apollo, has somehow something to do with this?" Scorpius clarified, trying to fight his chuckles back. "Will you shut up; I'm trying to go through what is supposed to happen." Cassiopeia snapped. "How pathetic can you get Artie," Scorpius commented. "How cowardly can you get Hyp," she fought back. Scorpius fell silent. "Okay, so where was I?"

"You were saying about Cepheus writing Rose a note to meet us here," he replied, putting his hands into his robe pockets. "Oh, right. So she comes to find us here, I give a little scream and set off a dung bomb, and then she comes to find us. She follows the dung bomb smoke and she enters this room and the Black Lake water will be on her head once the door opens." she explained, a smile to end her explanation. "Pathetic," Scorpius singsonged. "As if you can do any better," she replied good-naturedly, sticking her tongue out.

A rap sounded on the door.

"She's here!" Cassiopeia whisper-shouted, and took her wand out of her Slytherin sweater sleeve, and flashed her wand to the door lock. All was silent, and then instead of the expected red-head Cassiopeia has set this prank up for, it was someone else who had arrived.

It was Albus Severus Potter, in all his soaked glory.

"What in Merlin's-" and Albus looked at her, hopeless.

Cassiopeia did the only logical thing to do when you are under pressure of family and love.

She pointed at Scorpius.

"Scorpius! My Slytherin friend! Let us let go of our House prejudice of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Come, let me give you a hug," Albus said in dark tones, outstretching his arms to receive his friend in a soaking wet hug. "As much as I admire my father, I do not hug another male," Scorpius said, backing away. "Aw, come on Scorpius, just one. We're mates, right?" Albus insisted, his arms still outstretched. "I remembered... I had this... um... study group to go... gotta run!" and Scorpius dashed out of the room, in hysterics, as Albus gave chase. "And quite literally," Cassiopeia mumbled under her breath as Albus began to shriek. "You forgot of my ancestry Malfoy! Do you know who my grandfather is? My twin uncles? My brother? My twin cousins? I am a Weasley-Potter, Malfoy! Malfoy! Come back here!" and their footsteps disappeared in to the dark halls.

A snicker was heard.

"Do you really think, Zabini that you could fool me and make me dislike him?" Rose Weasley was leaning on the door way with her arms crossed over her chest. Cassiopeia was rendered speechless. "Nice try," she said, flashed a smile and turned away to walk to where the chasing boys went. "Detention for you, right now. Help Albus clean himself up," Rose shouted behind her, and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: As you can see, Cassiopeia has a one-sided love for Albus. Rose knows it. The part where it says "everything went black", obviously she fainted because she was overwhelmed of a soaked Albus, Rose knowing her crush on Albus and her invitation to help Albus clean up under the guise of a detention, and from that you can pick up that Rose is a prefect. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Love, hate and constructive criticism is thoroughly appreciated.**


End file.
